


Lost in boxes

by Inky_Scribbles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Kageyama Tobio, Bonding, Dissociation, Gen, Grudging senpai, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nonverbal Communication, Oikawa tries, Pre-Canon, Sort Of, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_Scribbles/pseuds/Inky_Scribbles
Summary: Oikawa is a begrudging senpai to Kageyama after a stressful event.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Lost in boxes

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of a much longer story that I will probably never write which is probably why it feels so vague. I think. I'm very tired, I don't actually know if this makes any sense. It's not been edited except for the end part because it's part of another thing and wouldnt have made much sense otherwise, you can probably tell

It’s a slow evening. There hasn’t been a visible sun for nearly an hour, but the horizon is rosy pink and flossy orange. The people on the train station buzz amongst each other in small groups, wrapped in cheerfully-coloured scarves and hats and mittens. A short layer of wet snow sits on most surfaces except the ground, which is coated in melted and half-melted snow. It snows gently down, but barely sticks to anything under the overhang.

An arm rises to greet him, wrapped in a blue sleeve. Tobio is glad he didn’t put his arm around his shoulders or anything. “So,” Oikawa says, eyes brilliantly soft-sharp brown, “where are we going?”

Tobio purses his lips and tries not to let on that he had meant to go alone. Oikawa probably knows all that, anyway. His eyes skate around Oikawa’s; up and down, a little to the side. He settles on his left ear, eventually, and then shrugs.

“Ah,” his smile is the sort that says he can read straight through Tobio’s head, into his thoughts. He smiles that way at everyone on the team, but Tobio’s always thought that it was closer to scary whenever he looks that way at him. “Alright, then.” He hums, looking at the train times on the board above the bench Tobio had staked out. “How about this one?”

Tobio barely looks at the board before denying it outright. Mostly out of spite, which Oikawa seems to know as well. He narrows his eyes at the ground, and hopes Oikawa can’t actually read his mind.

Rattling echoes from along the tracks, and eventually a train squeals to a halt at the platform. People rumble on and off, and for some reason their chatter seems a cut louder than it had been last time he checked. The train doors close, and it trundles off to the next station.

“Tobio-chan?” Oikawa looks irritated, probably because he had been talking and Tobio hadn’t heard. He says something else, but all Tobio can do is stare at his lips flapping up and down, and try to suss out what he’s being told. It just looks like words to him, and it sounds no different to the rest of the talk all around them.

A hand claps down on his shoulder, and he jolts involuntarily. He tries very hard to focus on meeting Oikawa’s eyes and hearing what he’s saying. Not on the very real, very solid weight on his shoulder that feels like it should be taking up all of his attention.

He’s rewarded with the sight of Oikawa’s pink nose and a mouthful of clipped words: “Imagine my surprise when your mother called me in the middle of practice, asking me if I knew where you were.”

His mother had Oikawa’s number after the whole team had gone out for a bonding session early-on in the year. Coach probably has it too, but Oikawa’s “practice” was actually “overworking himself after practice to the point of collapse”. At least, according to Iwaizumi-san.

He looks very hard at the ground again, this time at a slight angle so that he can watch the snow whirl away in the wind, falling in higher and higher increments every time he blinks. He wonders when Oikawa’s patience would run out, and he’d demand Tobio for answers. His hand feels very, very tight around Tobio’s shoulder.

“So?” either the people around them had quieted, or Oikawa had gotten louder. “What happened?” He really wishes that it had been Iwaizumi-san who had gotten his mother’s number.

“I…” He swallows, his throat suddenly dry. He’d drank water after practice, right? Iwaizumi-san usually checked. But Tobio had left the lockers in a hurry this time. He hadn’t even changed. He’s going to stink very soon. “Not sure.” close enough to grammatical correctness.

“Not sure?” Tobio chances a glance at Oikawa’s face. He looks irritated. A very punctual, very plucked eyebrow is raised for effect. Tobio looks away again. “You’re not sure.” A sigh washes over them, and, blessedly, Oikawa’s hand falls from Tobio’s shoulder. It prickles, and he scratches the spot with blunted nails.

There’s a relative silence in which Tobio feels the weight of Oikawa’s stare only slightly less than he had his hand.

The back of his neck itches. He scratches it.

Oikawa sighs again, more gusty this time. It probably means something different than the first one, but Tobio can’t be bothered to figure it out. He just wants to go somewhere. Preferably his room - except he doesn’t really want to go there, either. His room is at home. His mother’s going to be there, and his dad, too, probably, since he’s been out here so late. What time even is it?

“Look,” Oikawa says, a hand reaching out for him, but Tobio steps back before he can touch him. Oikawa sighs again. And probably rolls his eyes. Tobio wouldn’t know, he’s not looking. 

“Look, let’s just go somewhere that’s not the middle of the train station, okay? You’ll feel better when there’s not so many people around.” He will, but how does Oikawa know that? “Can you follow me, or am I going to have to hold your hand?”

He watches Oikawa’s right hand. It doesn’t move from his side, only slightly swaying with Oikawa’s breaths. It twitches slightly, then deposits itself in Oikawa’s pocket.

“Alright then, let’s go.” he says. Tobio nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it


End file.
